STAR TREK ONLINE Black Star Alpha EP 2 Officially Invited
by edwards
Summary: Join the fleet of Black Star Alpha as the first official meeting takes place aboard DS9


**STAR TREK "Black Star Alpha"**

BASED ON THE MOST PLAYED MMO OF ALL TIME, STAR TREK ONLINE

**#2 "Officially Invited"**

The ship looked back at him and he wondered why. He looked at its hull and its nacelles not to mention its saucer. She was beautiful and chief engineer Markus Louis smiled at that. She had been her baby since the first day they met 3 years ago and Louis didn't want to let her go. Louis looked at his reflection in the window of space dock and noticed that he hadn't shaved in a day or so since his 5oclock shadow was appearing. His young face was kind that all said and the fact that he had blond short hair, others said he was too young. He wasn't. He was in his 30s and he knew it. He felt it too. He looked at his reflection again to see his hazel eyes were tired and he knew it was. The USS Aayla was at dock for only a couple days but the ship was going to be decommissioned. He was sad at that thought but all must go on he also thought.

"Full thoughts on the ship again?" came a voice from behind him.

Louis turned to see the ferengi commander, Bung, also the first officer of the ship, his first officer. He smiled a bit and spoke,

"I guess sir. I just don't like the fact to be ship hopping back and forth all the time." Louis turned to face his baby again as Bung took a spot beside him and continued, "I get to know the girl then they rip it away from us."

"Well the Aayla did take some extensive damage to the hull with that last Klingon encounter," replied Bung hoping to cheer up the chief engineer.

"I guess," replied Louis in his own human emotions.

"Just like Rule of Acquisition 19, Satisfaction is not Guaranteed," said the commander in his own Ferengi like ways.

Louis smirked at that and turned to his first officer, "How can I help you commander?"

"I thought I would come down here to shipyard to advise that we are getting underway to the station DS9 for the fleet meeting that the Admiral needs to attend."

"Indeed. Well we shouldn't keep the Admiral waiting any longer," replied Louis as he turned away from the viewport.

Bung nodded and touched his badge, "Bung to USS Aayla two to transport."

Louis looked at his commander and was surprised that the ship was going out to the far reaches of DS9 when she was supposed to be decommissioned. Bung smiled and spoke,

"One more voyage before we send her on her way..."

Then the transporter beam took both of them from the starbases shipyard and Louis couldn't help but smile...

The bridge shook again and fire came upon the ship's hull as more disruptor hits hit the USS Avenger. Fire broke out from one of the consoles in the back stations of the bridge and a crew member was knocked backward. Captain Huntley didn't know what was going to happen next but he needed to make the next move to get his ship to safety. He smoothed his short cut brown hair back and spoke,

"Helm get us out of range and set course for..."

Another blow hit the ship interrupting the captain and the ship flew around knocked everyone off their feet. The Galaxy class cruiser was now helpless as the engines were offline and now was drifting.

Huntley looked at the screen as he placed his hands on the command chair for a steady hand and watched as the final Borg vessel bore down on them. The cube was huge and a tractor beam engulfed the ship and started to bring her in. This was it. The end of his run within the universe. The end for his ship. The end for his whole crew. He closed his eyes and watched as the cube opened up showing a chamber within. There were numerous ships within that were from dozens of different species that had been assimilated. The tractor beams dispersed as the ship was now within the Borg cube and Huntley spoke,

"Prepare for hand to hand combat and prepare the shuttles to head out. We need to get out of here."

The crew acknowledged and Huntley grabbed his side phaser and held it at the ready as he prepared for unexpected guests. The first beam in took place near the rear of the bridge and Huntley watched as one of the bridge officers went down with a scream. The blast from a Borg disruptor beam hit the ensign in the chest and fell like a lump. Huntley fired his phaser and the drone hit the floor like a ton of bricks. Another drone materialized and made its way down toward the command area. It fired and hit a console having the conn officer ducking behind. Huntley fired his phaser again and watched as it hit Borg shielding.

It adapted and now was the time for hand to hand combat.

"They have adapted," Huntley stated and he watched as one of his officers took out a mekleth sword and sliced the drone. The sparks flew from the Borg and it went down. Another appeared and suddenly Huntley watched on the screen as the bay doors to the cube were opening again. Space was seen beyond and the Borg started to beam off the ship.

"All the Borg have gone back onto the cube. Something must have caught their interest," replied the first officer.

The bridge crew watched as suddenly two torpedoes came through the hatch and destroyed the power relays closer to the Avenger. The ship rocked and conn spoke up,

"Sir, we have been released from the Borg clamps and we have impulse online."

"Take us out and fire a spread of torpedoes once we are clear!"

With that, the Galaxy class ship exited the cube and fired torpedoes towards the cube. The torpedoes hit the innards of the Borg ship and the ship started to explode outward. Huntley watched as the other ship in the area fired green torpedoes towards the cube and the cube blew to bits. After the flash came silence and the tactical officer spoke up,

"Sir, we are being hailed."

Huntley looked at the officer and then to the screen wondering who their savour was and spoke, "Onscreen"

The screen showing the huge Avenger class vessel changed and the screen came on showing a man in his mid-thirties with a thin beard and goatee and he spoke,

"Hello captain, my name is Captain Jorge. I picked your ship up on sensors so i decided to come by to help. Do you require any further assistance?"

"We would like to have a couple repair teams if you don't mind. My ship took quite a beating."

"Indeed captain, I'll have my repair team's beam aboard," replied Jorge and he looked back at Huntley, "And captain?"

"Yes?" Huntley replied.

"I have a proposal to make."

Huntley looked at his now newly made friend and smiled as he replied back, "What did you have in mind?"

He looked at the view screen to see the gaze of the space station Deep Space 9 come into full view and with a few seconds, a flash of light was upon the station and his ship. The magnificent Bajorian Wormhole that was discovered years ago by Captain Benjamin Sisko who used to run DS9.

But that was the past and the time was now, nearly 40 years later and he had a job to do. Vice Admiral Drex looked at the magnificent view for one last time and spoke up to his first officer Bung, a Ferengi who looked like he was way too young to be in command and spoke as he made his way to the turbo lift,

"Take command commander. I am transporting to the station. Advise of any situations that come up."

"Yes sir and sir..."

Drex turned about to look at his officer and he spoke

"Good luck."

Drex smiled under his beard and nodded for a thank you gesture and made his way down to the station. He was surprised when the ship was not called off for decommission yet and he was glad he could take the old girl out for one last spin. He used the transporter and materialized on the promenade. He walked past the place known as Quarks and preceded into the lift up to operations. He watched as the doors closed behind him and the lift started to move upward. Drex placed his thoughts into motion. This was his first official meeting as a leader of a fleet. He had to admit the prospect was a little nerve binding but he knew he could do it. Drex had founded the fleet Black Star Alpha only a few days ago and was about to meet his members in person for the first time. There was only one member of the fleet that he had already met, a Vulcan named T'Ron. He had gotten to know him over the past few years, but now he was going to meet him here on DS9 with the rest of the fleet. He didn't know what the outcome was going to be or what was going to become of the fleet in the next few days but he knew he arrived here in confidence and it wasn't just going to go away.

The lift stopped and Drex stepped out onto the operations command area and looked around. Nothing had really changed on the command area of DS9 all these years and he had to smirk at that. He wondered what Captain Sisko would think if he saw it now. Drex walked up the stairs to the operations office and the doors slid open showing a Vulcan on the other side of the desk.

T'Ron. Punctual as usual like most Vulcans were but Drex was glad to have him in the fleet. Drex made his way round the desk to have T'Ron moved out from the chair and to take a standing position beside Drex as he sat down.

"The fleet members should be arriving shortly," T'Ron stated as he looked at Drex.

Drex looked at T'Ron all dressed in the fleet uniform that Drex had designed. The black lining along the shoulders and the black pants were a good color. Not to mention the white and grey along the body and lining along the collar. The emblem of the fleet was on the patch along the left shoulder side consisting of a shield with a star within. Not to mention that the fleet symbol was now on all the fleet ships. Drex's thoughts were interrupted by a chime at the office door.

"Here we go," Drex stated to T'Ron and looked towards the door, "Come in."

The two officers watched as some of the fleet came into the office. There were two that they both recognized right away, Nikkita and Jorge. But the other two were different to him. He noted that one of them was not wearing the fleet uniform which was not good by Drex's standards but it was the first meeting so he was going to let it slide. The other was tall with a goatee and trimmed beard and he looked like he had a stern look on his face. When everyone lined up near the corner of the office, Drex walked up to them.

With the introductions, Drex got to the newest members and the tall one spoke, "I am Captain Huntley sir. I am glad to be of service to the BSA."

"Welcome to the fleet Huntley," replied Drex.

With a smile and thank you sir, Drex moved to the next guy without the uniform and spoke, "And you are?"

"Lt Commander Tengert sir," replied the shorter man as he stood at attention.

"Welcome aboard Commander."

Drex then moved into the front of the line and looked at his partial fleet. He looked at everyone so far and then spoke again, "How is everyone today?"

"I just got promoted again with my last mission," Jorge said as he spoke first.

"Congratulations," T'Ron said towards Jorge.

"I'm fine," came the reply from Tengert.

"Not bad at all sir," replied Huntley.

"Good here sir," came the voice of T'Ron from behind.

Drex smiled and spoke, "Excellent. Now first things first, the fleet uniform."

Drex looked at T'Ron and T'Ron spoke as he examined everyone's uniform, "Take a long look at Drex's and my uniform. We have the fleet uniform on and this will be required at all meetings." The Vulcan paused then continued, "The patch is on the left side shoulder and the rank insignia must be visible."

"The reason for the uniforms is the fact that we want this fleet to stand out like it had many years ago. This fleet was the best and i want to make it that way again," Drex spoke as he continued off of T'Ron's statement.

"Any questions?" asked T'Ron.

There were no's from all the fleet members and Drex spoke up again hoping to get a better response, "We want to be the best fleet out there. Who wants to be the best out there? Are we the best fleet out there?"

Huntley spoke, "AYE AYE SIR!"

Cheers were heard all round and Drex even heard Tengert say yes sir as well.

"We will crush the other fleets out there!"

Drex turned as everyone else faced to see T'Ron after he spoke those words .Drex couldn't help but smile on that statement and T'Ron raised his eyebrow.

Drex spoke as he had the other things to discuss of the fleet, "Now, I am looking for someone to step up and take the reins of Memory Alpha. We all scan and bring in many particle traces and we need someone to deal with the projects that Memory Alpha dishes out for them. Do I have someone to do it for the fleet?"

There wasn't much of a hand going up but one person stepped forward and Drex wasn't really surprised, Jorge.

"I would like to volunteer for that assignment sir," said Jorge as he had a smile on his face.

Drex looked at Jorge and noticed that he was a devoted officer and wanted to make this fleet happen, "Very well Jorge. I will give you that opportunity. I have a lot of the samples we have collected in the fleet bank and I will give you access to them." Drex then turned but then looked back at Jorge, "Make some good stuff out there."

Jorge smiled and spoke, "Aye sir, which comes my first question to all. Does anyone need anything yet for your ships or personnel?"

There were nods of no and Drex spoke again as he leaned against the desk, "The next item we need to discuss is the Fleet Star base. She's not up just yet but we need to get the projects going for it." Drex looked at T'Ron and spoke, "We have less than an hour before the first project completes and 2 hrs. until the first Dilithium Mine project completes."

"Sir, I just got a report before we got here that the first project is less than 9mins away from completion," T'Ron spoke as he interrupted the conversation.

"Excellent, any comments?" asked Drex.

"I do have one suggestion sir," came the reply of Jorge.

Drex smiled again and spoke as he crossed his arms, "Go ahead Jorge."

Clearing his throat, Jorge stepped forward. "If you want to reach a tier in the star base quickly, I would concentrate on one type of project at a time. For instance the Dilithium Mine for example. Start on the trade side or development but not both at the same time."

"That is the plan Jorge," replied T'Ron. He continued. "We plan on to make the star base projects underway at any suggestion from anyone."

"I can't wait to get our own star base sir," came Tengert.

"Don't we all?" came Drex with a smile.

Some of the other members smiled and T'Ron came with the next topic as he stood near Drex, "Now, recruiting. How is that coming?"

Huntley with his fierce looking jawline and the bulging intellect spoke as he looked at both Drex and T'Ron.

"Sir, may I?"

Drex stood from his leaning position and spoke, "Go ahead Captain."

Huntley stepped forward and spoke, "Sir. Recruiting for a new fleet will be a bit difficult. Many young officers will be the most eager and willing to contribute to our projects."

"That is true Captain. Would you like to take control of project management for the fleet?" replied Drex.

"If you think that is where I'm needed sir," said Huntley.

"I would like someone strong like you to delegate the projects," replied Drex as he looked at Huntley.

"Sir," came Tengert as he interrupted. "I need to return to my ship due to a situation. Do i have permission to leave?"

"Of course Tengert. Just keep in mind we do have an event coming up and the next meeting. They will be posted within the events on the fleet channels. Watch for them."

"Thank you sir," replied Tengert and he stepped out of the operations office and down to the lift.

Drex turned back to the fleet and Huntley spoke, "Sir, I just received an update from the Fleet. The first project is complete."

"Thank you Huntley. Anyone have any questions about anything?"

There was nothing and Drex looked at T'Ron.

"Alright. The next meeting is next week and be sure to have your uniforms up to date. Dismissed," T'Ron stated ending the meeting.

With salutes and aye sirs, the fleet members filed out of the office one by one and Huntley turned to face Drex.

"I do apologize sir on the uniform sir. I totally forgot about the fleet patch but I will have it remedied next we meet."

"Thank you Huntley."

Huntley left the office and Drex stood there wondering if this was a failure of the first official meeting of BSA or was it something to look forward to in the future...

It had been only a couple hours after the other fleet members left the station and Drex had returned to his ready room aboard the Aayla. Drex looked over his computer screen at his desk at the progress of the fleet projects that were done already. He needed to choose the next project carefully so he could get this fleet on the right track.

"Bridge to Admiral Drex, there is a visitor for you sir," came Bung over the comm.

"Very well," he replied and the doors opened having T'Ron step through with them shutting behind.

"Welcome T'Ron," said Drex as he stood and gave the Vulcan salute.

Returning the gesture, T'Ron sat at the other side of the desk and spoke, "You summoned my presence?"

Turning off the computer on his desk and leaning back, Drex spoke, "Yes. What did you think of our first meeting?"

"I would say that they do need a bit of work Admiral but all in all, the meeting went well."

T'Ron spoke again, "Did you advise them on who is in charge of the fleet when you are not around?"

"I don't think there was any need T'Ron. You made your role as second in command quite clear at the meeting. Besides, you are the second in command and that will not change, "replied Drex.

"Thank you Admiral," replied T'Ron.

"Now, where should we hold our next meeting?"

"I was thinking the temple on Vulcan. There may be not much there but I find it a good place for clearing minds and the fact that the meeting can be held there as well."

"I thought of that T'Ron, but I find that would be too isolated for most. We need somewhere neutral and someplace people can get to,"

T'Ron raised an eyebrow and spoke, "I'm sure all can get to Vulcan Admiral but..."

"Star base Sierra."

"Sir?"

Drex spoke as he looked at T'Ron folding his hands on the desk, "Star base Sierra 39. It is a neutral Federation outpost and all can be there. There is an upstairs area that is isolated enough where no others can interrupt the meeting."

"Then it is settled Admiral. Star base Sierra it is."

Drex smiled at T'Ron and gave the salute again as he stood, "Live long and prosper T'Ron."

"Peace and Long Life Admiral," replied T'Ron as he stood and gave the salute back.

T'Ron then stepped out of the ready room and Drex moved over to the viewport. He looked beyond the stars and wondered on how the next meeting would go and feared that the fleet may have been a mistake. But in the end, he was hoping...

**ON THE NEXT BLACK STAR ALPHA**

Join the BSA fleet as they take an event of Halloween on Risa but the fleet gets attacked by the Klingons...


End file.
